The Oblivion Block
by AkuDemDem
Summary: Orginsation 13, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine go to University. My first FanFic. Random things happen, there are lots of pairings: M for Sex - Contains Yaoi and Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFic :)**

**Hope everyone likes it, I gave everyone a last name and stuff... There might be some new characters (OC's) later on in the story but I'm just going with it for the moment...**

**Enjoy x**

Chapter 1 - Showers

Demyx POV

I sat in the front seat of my mum's car; I had my suitcase in the boot and my holdall in the back seat. Yet I was just sat here, mentally I was happy that I had been accepted and I was urging my body to _get_ out the car and carry my belongings up to my room. But physically I was glued to my seat and I wasn't moving any time soon.

After a very long silence between me and my mother she got out the car, slowly walked round and opened my door.

"Come on Demyx, don't cop out now" she said softly

"Cop out? Seriously Mum, no one uses that anymore" I laughed shakily

She bent down beside me and took my hand

"Honestly I don't care, now the point is that for months you have spoke of nothing but University and I didn't just drive for three hours so that you could decide that you haven't got the guts to go through with it" she spoke with authority that I just couldn't ignore

I slowly clambered out of her car and took in the sight. There were multiple buildings around me that looked extremely intimidating and directly in front of us was the reception. The sky was dark considering it was only about Seven O'clock at night.

I took a deep breath and then a smile spread uncontrollably across my face as I slammed the door and half dragged my mother up the steps and I wrenched the door open, holding it so she could go through first.

We got my room key and the code for my block as well as all the paperwork: my timetable, a map of the grounds (which the receptionist nicely drew a route for us to get to my block), bus schedule and a guide to use some of the things provided in the housing and linking to the internet.

We climbed back into the car and placed my headphones in as my mother drove to our new destination.

***

I kissed my Mum goodbye in the car, this was the first time I was going to enter my dorm and we had decided around a week ago that I was going to do this alone. I once again got out the car once again, pulled my holdall from the back seat and struggled to get my suitcase out.

***

I pulled my case down a concrete path as I came to a door that had a sign next to it saying 'Oblivion Block' I entered the code that I had written on the back of my hand. _2851_. Each button made a clicking noise as I pushed it, I used my elbow to turn the handle and push the door open and I entered. Inside there was a staircase that went up many levels, I sighed and began ascending the stairs to the fourth floor.

After I had conquered the first set of stairs I was completely exhausted, I was panting. It took me a while but I was finally a few steps away from the fourth floor when a voice echoed through the empty halls.

"Hey, need some help?" a deep voice asked

I was so shocked that as I turned, I slipped and shut my eyes tight, colliding with something and then I felt that I hit the floor on my hands and knees and then as I was about to open my eyes again I felt my suitcase hit me in the back and I smacked into something soft, I grunted in pain.

"Ouch..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know how you feel" someone said.

My eyes shot open and I looked at my surroundings: I was on the third floor and I was sprawled across someone. I looked up at this 'someone' to see a boy, with spiky red hair, emerald green eyes and small triangle tattoos under them. I gasped and felt my chest tighten.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I slipped" I stuttered

"Noticed" he said sarcastically, then I noticed that I really should get off of him. I rolled off him and onto my side, pain shooting up my back where my bag had hit me.

"Shit" I said rubbing it

"You alright?" the boy asked concerned

"Yes. I'm fine, don't worry about me and sorry about falling on you" I said as I placed my headphones in and let the drumbeat distract me a little, I did my best not to let the pain get to me as I shakily stood and I took my bag in one hand and my suitcase in the other. I strained as I tried to pull my bags up with me.

"Dude! You're so totally not alright! I can see the pain written on your face even when I'm not looking at you!" he exclaimed as he reached over and pulled my headphone out.

"Oh well" I grunted pulling it up another step

"Let me help" before I had even replied he had taken the suitcase from my grip and I sighed in the relief of having the weight taken from me. He easily heaved it up and then waited up at the top for me. "What floor are you on?"

"This one, flat nine" I said coming to his side

"No way! I'm flat eight of this floor" he grinned

"So... we live next to each other?"

"Looks like it"

***

I entered my room, putting my holdall in front of it so it wouldn't close and I looked around, all the walls were painted white and the room was empty apart from a double bed and a wooden desk.

"It's kind of..." I began

"Bare?" Axel finished as he tugged my case through the door behind me

"Yeah, it needs more blue"

"Blue" he scoffed "red is more like it"

There was an awkward silence between us and then I realised I didn't even know my housemates name.

"My name is Demyx" I said holding out my hand, he chuckled

"Axel" he took it and shook

He placed my bag in the corner and then flopped onto my bed. It didn't take me long to unpack my clothes and my bathroom things but I had yet to put up all my posters, assemble all my music gear into a corner, get my television set up and go shopping.

I cast another dubious look around the room. Axel sighed

"Once you get all your stuff unpacked and everything it will look great" he reassured me, I laid down next to him on my bed.

"This sucks, why did I have to pick a Uni that was three hours from home?" I muttered mostly to myself.

"Because it's what you wanted" he guessed

"Exactly, how selfish is that"

He rolled onto his side to face me "That isn't selfish, it is about you: no one else... this is your life"

"But I left my Mum in a flat with him" I failed miserably at trying to keep the venom out of my voice

"Him?" he asked concerned

"It... it doesn't matter..." I didn't need to burden him with my problems, he probably had his own. He was about to answer when a girl passed the open door, looked in and stopped.

She has bright blonde hair that had things that looked like antennas.

"God Axel, boy has been here about an hour and your already making your move!" she called and then she was off again, he shifted uncomfortably

"Bitch!" he yelled after her

"Who was that?" I asked innocently

"Larxene, we lived in the same town and went to the same college. She is what you would call a slut she's a cheerleader and everything" he laughed

"Mhmm, I muttered, it hadn't really occurred to me within the last twenty minutes that other people might be here except Axel and I.

"So, who is this guy that you said about?" he asked innocently. My heart jerked.

I _really_ didn't want to talk about it... It made me angry in the fact that I couldn't help her when I lived at home but now it was probably going to get worse... and Mum wouldn't tell me because she knew I would come home to protect her.

I felt something hot slid down my cheek, a tear?

I sniffed loudly and jumped off the bed onto my feet.

"I-I'm going for a shower" I chocked as I turned and ran into the ensuite bathroom. I slammed the door and I fell into the shower stall. I turned the handle and freezing water pelted down as I sank to the floor, more tears were streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around my legs and I cuddled myself into a ball.

This was not at all how I had imagined my first day at University, I pictured it with all my house mates and I all sat around a kitchen table: laughing and having lots of fun. But that is exactly the opposite of what I was doing. I was slowly freezing in a bathroom I was-

I was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Demyx! Dem... I'm sorry, please come out. You don't have to tell me. I have shut your door so no one can come in... so please come out" Axel voice was soft but urgent through the door

"I'm fine, just showering" I called back, it might have been believable if my voice hadn't broke many times and I sniffed loudly.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you crying, please come out..." Axel replied

"No" I must have sounded like a small child

"Then I'm coming in" he warned, I buried my head in my knees as I realised that I had forgotten to lock the door and I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Axel open the door and enter, closing the door behind him.

"Dem..." he whispered, I felt him kneel beside me and I looked up at him, water dripped from his nose but he didn't seem to care "you hair is in your eyes"

Axel placed his hands on either side of my head and used his thumbs to wipe the hair from my face

"Thanks" I let out a small sob

"Demyx your freezing!" I shrugged "you could get ill"

He reached up and moved something, suddenly the water turned warmer. Axel sat down, crossed legged on the floor next to me, he opened his arms. I just gave him a questioning look and then he sighed. Axel leaned over to me slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me into his lap. I put my arms around him, holding his shirt tightly and I burrowed my face into his collarbone, a sob ripping through my chest as I shook violently. Axel just hugged me tightly and let me cry into his t-shirt under the rain of the shower.

Once I had stopped crying I loosened my grip on him a little and I leaned back.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem" he said, rubbing the dried tears from my cheeks.

"I am such a loser" I groaned as I threw my head back into his shoulder. He laughed and stroked my hair

"No you're not. You're just emotional" he said, ruffling my hair. I bit my lip as I glanced back up at him, _damn it, I shouldn't be enjoying this_ I thought

"You got all wet..." I said

"Were still getting wet" he laughed again and reached up to turn the shower off.

I reluctantly released him and I stood, holding a hand out to help him up. He took it and tingles shot through me, dragging adrenaline down my veins. I pulled him up and grabbed a blue towel that I had put in here earlier, I only had one so I gave it to Axel. He scoffed at the colour but he then wiped his face and placed the towel on his head and started to rub his hair. I stepped out the shower and took off my shirt, throwing it into the wash bin, I did the same with my socks. I felt something drape over my head and then my hair started to be dried. I turned gently and Axel continued to dry my hair, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing..." I tried to hide my smile by looking at the floor

"Smiling, huh?"

"No" I said trying to sound innocent

"Liar" he laughed, I looked up at him and grinned

"I do my best"

"Noticed"

**So, I don't know the pairings and I also have no idea what courses the people should be on, I know that it has AkuDemy and that Demyx is a Music student.**

**So if anyone can come up with any ideas, please e-mail me.**

**Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Few Chapters will have quite a lot of AkuDemy in. Hope you like it… I am probably going to write the next Chapter within the next week but I have so much Uni work to do.**

**I would also like to thank Xx KittyRawr xX because she and her friend sent me an E-mail with a list of suggestions for the courses that all the characters should be on. So thanks to you and your friend, Kitty xx**

Chapter 2 - In The Morning

I cranked the volume up on my Laptop. All my favourite music was stored on this little machine and I was currently dancing around my room to 'Untouched'. I didn't have a T-shirt on and despite the early hour of the morning, I was putting up my posters.

I had finished unpacking: all my clothes were folded in the draws or hung in the wardrobe, my shoes were laid out neatly under my desk and my television was all set up and the only thing that was out of place was my hair. It was stuck out in an uncontrollably spiky way that went out in all directions.

I wiggled my hips as I danced across the room to my bag, grabbed the first poster and pinned it to my wall.

Once I finished placing all the posters up I was doing the dance to the 'Cha Cha Slide' I glanced at my clock.

"Hmm, four in the morning" I blinked "how long have I been decorating?" I asked myself

"Too long" growled a voice from the doorway. I turned and saw a very disgruntled Axel, his hair was messier than mine was and he had bags under his eyes.

He walked in and slammed the door behind him, he walked over and I grinned.

"Come to join the dancing" I said as I grabbed his hands and forced him to move to the beat with me

"No, I came to do this" he released only one of my hands and reached over and stabbed the off key on my laptop and the room fell into an eerie silence.

"Oh, sorry. Did I keep you awake?" I bit my lip and he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, you did" he narrowed his eyes "I mean, who is awake at Four A.M?"

"Me" I yelled merrily "I –" he put a finger across my lips to silence me

"I don't care" he whispered, he grabbed the top of my arm and turned me to my back was too the bed he pushed me back until my knees hit it and I sat down on the cushioned duvet. "Just get in bed and go to sleep"

"But I'm not sleepy" I complained

"Well, what _makes_ you sleepy" he asked through his teeth

"Well, back home I had this thing that hummed a tune and it always made me tired. But I forgot to bring it" I looked at my feet, _why had I just told him that?_

Axel considered for a moment.

"Okay, I have an idea. In bed, now" he released my hand and flicked on my lamp then he went over and turned off my main light, while I pulled up the covers of the double bed and got in. Axel came back and looked at me.

"Budge over" he made a little motion with his hand and then got in under the covers

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously

"Becoming the humming thing but I'm cold" he replied with a well timed shiver.

"Okay, but before I go to sleep I want to say thanks, its my first day and you have been really kind to me. You have seen me cry, you have sat in a shower with me and now your helping me sleep" I grinned at it

"Err, it's no problem" he smiled and I basically flung myself at him, my arms around his neck and I hugged him.

"Thanks" I whispered

"It's fine?" he patted my back anxiously. I sat back and laid down, snuggling the covers up to my head.

Axel flicked off the lamp and began to hum quietly to me and I immediately began to feel my eyelids droop.

Third Person POV

Axel watched as Demyx's eyes slowly closed and his breathing became shallow. He stopped humming but Demyx suddenly rolled over restlessly so immediately Axel began to hum again. He glanced down at Demyx with a dirty look, which instantly smoothed out when he saw the smile on the boy's face. Axel shifted himself so he was laid down next the sleeping blonde and gently ran his finger tips across the boy's cheek. Demyx smiled and rolled over again so that his head was on Axel's chest; Axel unwilling smiled as the blonde's arm came up across Axel's chest and clung to his T-shirt.

After a while Axel's own eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep.

Demyx POV

I woke to the might streaming through a gap in the curtains so I turned my head into the pillows. My back was cold but my front was boiling so I snuggled closer to the warmth and to my surprise it tightened its grip in me. I lifted my head and looked around: Axel's face was a few centimetres away from mine and his arms encircled me, holding me to his chest and my arms were around him as well. I tried to wriggle out of his embrace but his eyes flickered open so I pretended to be asleep. I could feel Axel move his head and he looked at me, he sighed and pulled me closer.

I couldn't help it, my eyes opened of their own accord and I looked up at him. He blinked at me.

"Good Morning" he said

"Err, hey" I replied

"Good sleep?" he asked, completely oblivious to our position

"Umm, yeah actually I was really comfortable" I said it before I could stop myself but at least it was the truth.

"Yeah, although this is kind of awkward" he bit his lip

"Just a bit, but – once again – you did something nice for me"

"I did?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, you helped me sleep" I smiled "you're just full of kindness"

"Not really, I am usually horrible to people"

"So, what is different with me?" I asked and he just shrugged.

I was about to ask him another question when my stomach made a loud grumble that made me blush.

"Shit. I forgot to buy food yesterday" I muttered angrily under my breath

"No problem, you can have some of mine. I'm going shopping later want to come?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Do you have anything along the lines of pancakes?"

"I have eggs, flour and milk"

"Cool" I grinned.

I slid away from his embrace and realised that I did so reluctantly. We both got up and I put on a hoodie, not bothering to zip it up and Axel just wore pyjama trousers.

"Do you want a T-shirt or a hoodie or anything?" I asked him, trying to pry my eyes away from his abs.

"No thanks" he smiled

So, that's all for this Chapter. Review please x


	3. Chapter 3

**I uploaded as fast as I could. Enjoy x**

Chapter 3 - Shopping

I watched as Axel fished through the cupboard with a label that read 'Eight' and pulled out flour and a big bowl and then he opened the third fridge along and went to the second shelf down and he placed eggs and milk on the counter.

"Do you know how to cook pancakes?" I asked as he looked at the ingredients that were laid out on the side.

"Yeah" he grabbed them and his hands just seemed to randomly add different amounts until it looked right. Then he grabbed a frying pan and started cooking.

He came back to my room with me and we sat on the bed together, he placed a huge tray in between us that was piled with pancakes, syrup, sugar and chocolate sauce. I handed him a plate I was carrying and we dug in.

I poured syrup over them, folded it into a square shape and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Holy crap, that was epic" Axel laughed

"Weah, I wo. I fought myself do to it fhen I whas fittle" I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"What did you just say?" he asked mid-bite, I swallowed hard

"Yeah I know, I taught myself to do it when I was little" I corrected myself

"Why?"

"If I finished first I got extra desert" I grinned and he blinked at me so I shrugged in a I-Don't-Have-A-Clue-Either way "What time are we going shopping?" I asked randomly

"We can go straight after breakfast?" he said

"Sounds great" I smiled "Do we have time to shower and do my hair?" He looked at me and suddenly burst out laughing "What?" I whined

"You sound like a girl" he put on a fake, high voice "Oh, my pours are blocked, my hair feels like straw, do you like my new perfume?"

I gave him a dirty look "That. Is not funny," I said blankly

"Oh it is so and you know it" he chuckled, I took one last bite and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Whatever" I winked, got up, grabbed our dirty plates and loaded the tray, then I went back to the Kitchen with Axel close behind me. I put everything in the dishwasher. I turned to Axel "I'm going to go take a shower"

"I bet you will" he chuckled and as I turned to head back to my room: he slapped my ass. My face turned scarlet and my hands instinctively flew to my bum cheeks, I spun round. Axel's face was red and he looked more shocked than I was. "Oh, opps" he muttered

"I'll see you in a little while" I changed the subject

"Yeah. I'll come and get you" he stared at the floor

I sat on the floor in front of my mirror, next to me was: a bottle of hair-spray, a pot of wax and a tube of gel. I grabbed the hairspray and gave my hair a think layer of it.

When I came out the shower I had just put on some boxers and a T-shirt. I stood up and started pulling on a pair of tight black jeans that wouldn't go over my ass, I put my fingers through the belt loops and jumped up and down making silly grunting noises. I heard the door open and I looked round to see Axel giving me an odd look (his hair was back into its perfect state of straight points)

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked, slightly horrified

"I can't get my jeans on" I laughed

"Come here" he said, I bunny-hopped over to him and he placed his fingers in another two of the belt loops "Jump" I jumped and in one heave he pulled my jeans up

"Thanks" I laughed, I zipped them up and did up the button. I put on a belt, socks and shoes "Let's go!" I exclaimed loudly

"Err, you might want a jacket. It _is_ September" he smiled. I nodded and grabbed the plain black hoodie I wore at breakfast. "We will be walking by the way, Asda isn't far from here."

"Okay" I said as we left and I closed my door

We walked through the park and along a gravel path. As we walked I picked a flower and started picking the petals of one-by-one, making a _ping_ noise every time I plucked one out. Axel reached over, closed his hand around the top of the flower and pulled it all off at once.

"Axel!" I whined loudly "Why would you do that?"

"Two reasons: first, it makes you look like a girl. Second, the _ping_ noise was annoying" he said slowly

"Fine" I grumbled then I got a great idea, I slowed my pace slightly so I fell behind him. Then I went forward, placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and encircling my arms around his neck.

"Egh, Demyx. What the hell?" he grunted, as he took his hands out his pockets and put them under my knees to hold my weight more evenly.

"My legs hurt" resting my head on his shoulder and I sang it quietly in his ear.

"Fine" he sighed but I saw the little smile on his face.

"Thanks Axel" I squeezed my arms a little tighter as a motion of a hug.

We passed two really attractive girls who looked at us. One smiled and spoke to us:

"You guys make such a cute couple"

"Oh, were not together" I said hesitantly and out the corner of my eye I saw Axel's face drop a tiny little bit but then it went still again.

The girl blushed violently "Gosh, I'm sorry" she grabbed her friends hand and dragged her away

"Well, that was…" I began

"Yeah" he sighed

"And really…"

"Defiantly"

"Why would they think that?" I asked, he looked at me sideways but said nothing, he just turned and continued walking "Axel?" I whispered. No reply. "Axel?" I whispered again. "Oh well, your basically my best friend" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks" He grinned, reddening a little

"Axel, you've gone all red" I laughed "Was it because I kissed your cheek?" I teased

"No!" he yelled loudly

I laughed again "Axel's a liar. Axel's a liar" I sang

"Am not" he frowned

"Are so! See!" I kissed his cheek again and the colour of his face got redder

"Oh, shut up or you're going in a bush"

"And you would be coming with me" I tightened the grip that I had with my legs and I tightened my grip around his neck

"Whatever" he chuckled "Look, there's the Asda"

We had got all our shopping and were walking back up to our rooms, we walked back through the park again and my arms were killing me.

"Axel, my arms hurt" I complained

"I know you told me, many, many times," he said sarcastically

"Ouch! I think I just felt the sarcasm stab me in the back" I faked horror

"Sorry. I'm preoccupied" he muttered

"With?"

"It's doesn't matter" he looked at me and smiled, I raised an eyebrow but left it at that.

"Got any plans for tonight?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Oh, that reminds me! I'm going clubbing tonight with everyone, do you want to come?" he suddenly yelled

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. But…" I trailed off

"What?"

"I-I-I've never been clubbing before" I stuttered

"Well, stick with my and you will soon learn" he laughed

**Thanks for reading. Please Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still trying to get Chapters up as fast as possible.**

**So, Xx KittyRawr xX 's friend was called ****nagoreboshi-nightwing**

**Due to recomentation from Kitty (we E-mail a lot) I watched a thing called 'Demyx Time' and 'The Sora Show'**

**Amazing, AkuDemy 3**

**Enjoy this very random chapter :)**

Chapter 4 – Following Your Lead

Axel came and prepared to go out in my room. I sat in front of the mirror and Axel was fiddling with my laptop, trying to change the song.

"Axel, how does my hair look at the back," I asked, he turned.

"It's a little puffy" he answered

"Can you fix it for me?" I held out the pot of gel to him

"Sure" he got up, came over and took the pot of gel from my hands, in the mirror I watched him open the pot and squeeze some onto his fingertips and he started stroking my hair into place.

"So, what do you do, you know. When you're clubbing?" I said anxiously

"There are three rules: First, dance with everybody. Second, get as drunk as physically possible. Third, kiss all the girls you can" he laughed

"I'll stick to orange juice. I'm a total light weight" I bit my lip

"Okay, but you owe me a chance to get you drunk then" a saw a sneaky smile on his face.

"Whatever"

"There, all fixed" he got up and walked to my bathroom. I heard his laughing in there "we really have some weird memories in here from last night"

I frowned "Let's not bring that up"

"Why? I'm not too bothered, it was kind of sweet really" he came out the bathroom and grinned smugly at me.

"Shut up"

"Fine, fine" he looked at the clock next to my bed "better be going, were meeting people down there"

"Okay, lets go" I pulled on some finger-less gloves.

We walked through town and were slowly approaching a large group of people.

"Hey guys" Axel said as we joined them, there were a chorus of 'Hello's' in reply.

"Everyone this is Demyx, he's in Room Nine" I smiled as he introduced me. Then he pointed at a boy with brown spiky hair "That's Sora" then to a boy with blonde (slightly shorter) spiky hair "And, his twin, Roxas"

He went continued pointing at people and by the time he was finished he had said the names: 'Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene, Xion and Xaldin'

"Is this everyone?" asked the boy called Xigbar

"Yeah" replied Axel "Xemnas isn't feeling well, Vexen apparently found a new 'subject' to test on, Lexeaus has gone to the gym. Zexion said something about a very interesting book ending to read, Saix is just boring and Marluxia is planting more flowers outside his window" he said in one big breathe.

"Okay" said Roxas with a confused voice.

We walked up to a huge building with a small door but the music could be heard from down the street. As we approached the door there was a line formed, we were slowly moving forward in the line.

When we got to the front a mean looking bouncer was stood there. He sighed as we handed him our entry money.

"I have to inform you that tonight we are having a handcuff night. You have to be handcuffed to your… friend?" he said in a bored tone that didn't match the way he looked.

"Err, okay" I blinked and Axel laced his fingers through mine

"Makes it easier, I've been in his situation before" he laughed as the bouncer handcuffed us together.

"I bet you have" I laughed as we stepped inside. It was almost pitch black except the dance floor, which had multicoloured lights, revealing a mass of moving bodies.

I squeezed his hand tightly and placed my other hand on his elbow.

"Relax Demyx" he smiled, I was about to reply when a very drunk Luxord stumbled passed us, dragging an extremely annoyed Xigbar with him.

"Woah, you guys make a fucking awesome couple" he slurred before tumbling away.

I sighed "This is just getting weird now"

"Let's go get some drinks" Axel started pulling me toward the bar. The bartender looked up at us

"What can I get you?" he asked

"One orange juice and a Vodka tonic" Axel said sounded bored, like this was as simple as talking on the phone to a friend. We got our drinks and went to join the others.

"Sora, did you know it was handcuff night?" Riku was asking, his voice heavy with accusation

"Noo…" he said innocently

"Liar. You totally did, you just wanted to be handcuffed to Kairi" Roxas said smugly

"Dude!" Sora yelled and Kairi just looked slightly taken aback

"What?" she blinked

"Yeah, he's been in love with you since-" Sora jumped forward and clamped his hand over Roxas' mouth, pulling Kairi with him.

"Since the day you met" Riku finished with a grin

Sora went bright red and looked like he might burst into tears or something but before he could do anything Kairi put a hand on his cheek and he looked at her.

"Is that true?" she asked gently, Sora just looked at the floor "It is" she smiled and he nodded slightly. She moved forward and kissed him. When they finally released each other she smiled at him "You idiot, why didn't you tell me? I've loved you every moment of every day" she sighed

Sora kissed her quickly "I would have, I promise but I was scared" he got to his feet and helped her up, then they disappeared.

I had just finished my drink when Axel lips were suddenly against my ear "Want to go dance?" and in response I nodded.

He led me to the floor and we danced, there wasn't actually much room, so many other people were dancing. But we did our best, despite the fact we could only move about a centimetre around so we were pressed tightly together.

Behind Axel a pretty blonde girl was giving 'the look' and was clearly checking me out but for some reason I wasn't that interested.

After around half-an-hour of just dancing we went and got more drinks. We stood at the bar and I drank my orange juice, whilst Axel drank shot after shot of Vodka. By now, he was pretty drunk and he struggling to stand straight.

"Axel, I think it's time to go home," I said

I called a taxi, we said goodbye to the others and as we left the bouncer took off our handcuffs and we got in our taxi.

We staggered through the doorway and I opened the door to my room.

"Demy, there is far too much blue in your room" Axel said randomly. I figured that he was very, very drunk so I put him on a chair and went to the Kitchen to get him a glass of water. When I came back I placed it on the side next to him.

"Gee, thanks Demy" he seemed to have picked up a silly nickname for me in the last five minutes of our cab drive.

"No problem" I smiled  
He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Since the moment I saw you walking up the stairs I realised you were special. When you started to cry, my heart felt funny and when I carried you through the park today and those girls said about us looking good together, I noticed that Demyx"

"Axel what on earth are you going on about?" I blinked

"Demyx I'm in love with you" he yelled in my face. I burst out laughing, he fell over and landed on my bed, pulling me with him. He instantly fell asleep and I pulled the duvet around us and I joined him in the land of nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – First Time For Everything**

I woke up to Axel's groan. We were cuddled up together again and I raised my head to look at him.

"Ouch" he said, rubbing his head

"And that. Is why I don't drink" I laughed

"Can I ask how I ended up in your bed again?" he questioned

"Not that you mind" I muttered quietly, his head snapped up

"What! What did you just say?" Axel looked rather horrified

"Never mind" I laughed

"I don't remember what happened last night after the dancing, what did I do or say," he said frantically

I looked hesitantly around and fidgeted uncomfortably "You err… told me that…"

"What!" he said loudly

"You said you're in love with me!" I screamed back

He paled and his eyes wide with shock. "I-I-I-I. Huh?" he stuttered and then laughed nervously

"Yeah, you yelled it into my face after giving me a bear hug and calling me Demy" A light red blush spread across his cheeks.

"But-But I was drunk, right. It didn't mean anything, right?" I felt my heart squeeze and my chest went tight.

I wriggled out of his embrace (thankful I was still fully dressed). "You know Axel. I may have only known you a few days but I never put you down as someone who could be so cruel" I turned and stormed out.

Axel POV

I was fighting a killer headache and I was arguing with myself.

_Did I really tell him that?_

_Why would I tell him that?_

_Do I really feel like that?_

_I think I do._

_Oh, my fucking god! I'm in love with Demyx!_

I jumped out of his bed and ran out the door, I went to the kitchen. No Demyx.

"Roxas!" I said as he came into the Kitchen "have you seen Demyx?"

"He ran out the front door a little while ago" I went to the window, there we was, running across the grass and I watched as he disappeared into the forest.

"Thanks" I ran out the kitchen, out the front door. Jumped down the stairs, sets at a time. Then I ran after him.

I spent the entire day just running through the forest, sprinting around Campus and I went into town. I had tears streaming down my face, I had really screwed this up.

It suddenly started to rain and my salty tears merged with the rain.

"Demyx, I'm so sorry" I whispered to no one. I ran though the places I hadn't been. The park, I turned and ran in that direction.

I entered the park and looked around. "Demyx!" I yelled but the wind carried my words away. I was totally soaked and I shivered "Demyx!" I yelled again. The park was empty (probably down the awful weather) but something caught my eye. There was someone leant up against a tree in the centre of the park, just sat there. I waited until the wind died down "Demyx!" I yelled at the top of my voice, the body turned its head slightly, stepping away from the tree. The figure turned and it was Demyx.

Demyx POV

I heard my name and I turned, Axel was stood in the pouring rain. He ran to me, I could see his eyes were puffy from crying but I doubted I looked any different; he pulled me into a tight embrace "Demyx. I lied I do love you" he whispered into my ear. I put my arms around him (enjoying the heat he provided) and pushed my face into his neck.

"You've only know me what? Two days?" I laughed

"That's all I need," he said, "let's get you home"

He slid his hand down my arm and into mine, twisting our fingers together like he had done the night before at the Nightclub but this time it meant more.

"By the way, at the club last night. Did it really make it easier with the handcuffs to hold hands or did you just want to?"

"I wanted to" he laughed

And with that we set off home, swinging our hands in the rain.

As we went though the front door to The Oblivion Block and into Floor 4 Flats. We passed Roxas who gave us an accusing look but said nothing and we entered Demyx's room. We dried off and changed clothes, whilst Axel was in the bathroom I went to his room and got him another pair of jeans. His room was the same as mine but it had quite a lot of red. I went back into my room, and handed him the jeans.

"Thanks" he said, taking off his wet jeans and replacing them with the dry ones.

Then he came back into my room he put on one of my T-shirts as he did I opened my laptop but he took my hand and got me to stand and face him.

"Demyx, there is something I wanted to do at the park but I realised it want really a good time" he said sheepishly

"What's that?" I asked in one movement he closed the space between us and he put his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked and frozen for a moment but then I returned the kiss. He put one hand on the small of my back and the other remained on my cheek, his thumb making little circles on my face. His tongue traced the line of my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it and as our kiss got more passionate I grabbed his belt and pulled him closer. I bit down on his lip so we had chance to get some air.

"I see" I smiled and brought my lips to his again and he ran his hand down my chest, he pushed me back onto the bed, climbed over me and put his knees either side of my waist and his hands either side of my head, when we broke apart. I sighed and looked at him.

"Axel, are you gay?" I asked randomly

"Well, I've only ever dated girls and I never found one I liked that much. I just liked the sex" he laughed "but yeah, I think I am"

"I've never dated anyone. I've kissed girls and stuff but…" I shrugged "I think I am too" he smiled and kissed me again.

"Hungry?" he asked

"Yeah, I am"

He kissed me again and got to his feet, Axel pulled me up then he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, every step I took he took a step with me and we went to the Kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Habits**

It was empty when we went in there, he pushed me up onto the counter and grinned

"You cooking again?" I asked

"Yeah" he laughed

"You can use my food, I over shopped"

"Alright then. What's on the menu?" he looked up at me

"Food" I said bluntly

"Oh, very funny" he stood up and advanced on me.

"Well, that's me" I said jumping down from the counter to meet him.

"I bet," he said, placing his hands on my waist.

"You shouldn't bet, it might become a bad habit," I laughed as we gradually got closer.

Our faces were about an inch apart now "I'm all up for making bad habits" he said, taking another step closer.

"Hmm. It might damage your health one day" I whispered

"Well, I think you might damage my health but I'm seriously considering making a habit out of you" he said, making our lips finally meet.

"That's a habit I'll always approve of" I murmured against his lips, moving in for another kiss. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck, as our kiss deepened he pushed me back and pushed me to the counter, pressing his body to mine.

There was a loud, awkward cough from behind us and we broke apart, eyes snapping open but not releasing each other. Axel turned slightly to look behind him; Roxas and Xion were stood there, Roxas wearing a smug yet slightly scared smile and Xion just in utter shock.

Axel tutted loudly "Do you mind? We were kind of busy?" he said

"Oh, I do apologise! We were just coming to get some food. In the Kitchen, a public place, where food is kept!" Roxas turned sarcastic

"You could have got your food without the loud coughing" Axel used the same sarcastic tone.

"But, I wouldn't really feel like eating if I had to associate me food with two of my friends snogging in the Kitchen!" he replied

"Then get your food later" Axel complained

"Go to your room and kiss" Roxas shot back

"Will do!" I put in, grinning. Xion suddenly burst out laughing

"I never thought I would hear this conversation" she explained between giggles

"See, our kissing in public is giving Xion life experience!" I exclaimed, "It's good for everyone"

Axel turned to me and gave me a cheeky smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"Life experience!" Xion laughed harder but then she forgot to breathe and she began gasping

"Careful Xion. I don't want you dying on me," Roxas said, taking her hand.

"Oh, you two are dating?" I asked with genuine interest

"Yeah, just over two months, we come from the same town" he smiled

"Awesome"

"And you two?" he asked accusingly

I looked at Axel for him to answer, he looked at an imaginary watch "About none of your business" he said bluntly. I shook my head disapprovingly and moved one of my hands over his mouth.

"About a few hours" I said kindly "and sorry for this one's rude behaviour, I will have to keep him on a tighter leash" as I said it he bit down hard on my finger. "Ouch!" I yelled, jerking my hand away. I looked down and a small amount of blood trickled from my fingertips to my hand. "What the hell?" I yelled at him

"Did you just bite him?" Roxas asked, appalled.

"Yeah, he did" I said, shocked

"Oh, my gosh Dem. Is that blood? How hard did I bite you?" Axel said panicked

"Very" I said angrily.

He took my hand and led me to the sink. He turned on the tap and placed my finger under it.

"Sorry, Demyx. I didn't mean to bite you very hard, just to get you off me" he looked rather horrified.

"It's alright, as long as you didn't mean it," I mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

I could hear Roxas and Xion in the cupboard behind us then they left. Once the blood stopped Axel removed it, turned off the tap and put a plaster over the cut.

"Okay, I really didn't need a plaster" I sighed

"But it had cute little frogs on it, its really cute" he laughed.

I just sighed and went to the fridge and got out some Muller yoghurts, some spoons and I returned to my room.

"What flavour do you like?" I asked Axel as he came in behind me

"Strawberry, Raspberry or Cherry… I don't care, what do you like" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "just so I know" he added

"Limited addition: Raspberry and White Chocolate" **(Author's Note: That's my favourite flavour too)**

"Is that he only flavour you actually have?" he said looking at them

"Well, duh" I said like it was totally obvious, he blinked "What to watch a movie?" I asked him

"Yeah. I have a few movies but what do you have?" he said, opening one of the yoghurts and licking the lid.

"All the drawers under my bed have all of my DVD's in" I clarified

"Do you have the Lord of the Rings series?"

"Oh course" I said simply, opening one of the draws under my bed and taking out a few piles of Dvd's before coming to the Lord of the Rings, I pulled out all three movies and putting back the other Dvd's and closing the drawer.

"The extended editions?" he asked a little patronisingly

"Would it be anything else?" I laughed; I went to my television and pressed the Eject button. I placed in The Fellowship of the Ring and went to set next to him.

We ate our yoghurts and by the time Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were leaving the Shire. Axel and I were laid under the covers, my back to his chest and his arms around me.

"I really do love this film" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my back.

"Yeah, me too" I grinned

My eyes were starting to droop by the time that The Hobbits had teamed up with Aragon, Legolas and Gimli. It was around six O'clock and I was totally shattered, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yelled and the door opened. The blonde girl, Larxene was stood there with a boy (or was it a girl, I couldn't figure it out) with pink hair. "Err, hello?" I asked

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" yelled the boy/girl with pink hair.

"Shut up" hissed Larxene

"No, its adorable" he rushed in, holding out his hand "I'm Marluxia" I reached out and shook his hand.

"Demyx" I smiled putting the movie on Pause.

"Marluxia, we are not here to make friends. We are here to torment!" Larxene gave him an extremely evil look.

"Opps, oh well. What are you watching?" he asked

"Lord of the Rings" I answered

"Marluxia, you're an idiot! Stop being so friendly" Larxene ran in grabbed Marluxia's wrist and pulled him out

"Bye then" he grinned before he got to the door.

"Err, bye?" I said

"Close the door on your way out!" Axel yelled and as they got outside, Larxene span and slammed the door.

"I don't like her" I said as I pressed the Play button.

"No one does" he laughed "simply put. She's a bitch" I bit my tongue to stop myself from joining his laughing. I settled back into him again.

Neither of us said anything as the film went on, once again I felt my eyelids dropping and I felt my breathing even out and then I fell asleep.


	7. Authors Note and Update

Hey everyone – Zeke here.

Just to let everyone know that I am still writing this story but I currently got started on a Sora / Riku Fic and I decided to finish it before I upload it completely so then people don't get left on edge for months.

I want to thank AkuDemyfan for the review on my stories : The Music of Fireballs, Blood and Computer Problems.

I want to that FluffyDemyx for the E-mail and the review on Blood.

I want to thank rachfunke and DomTheNobody for their reviews on Blood.

I do take requests for stories just E-mail me or something and when I get time I will write it.

Nice to see you all.

Go check out my newer stories :)

Zeke out x


End file.
